Writtings on the Wall
by Cardiff-3
Summary: Rose buys some magnets to have fun with on their down time in the TARDIS. Who knew six little words could drive the Doctor nuts. There is a bit of a spoiler for events in the last episodes of season 4!


**Title:** Writings on the Wall

**Author: **Cardiff3

**Character/Pairing: **Rose/ 10 ,Jack, Donna.

**Rating:**G

**Summary:** Rose bought magnets for the fridge on the last trip home.

**Disclaimer:**All hail BBC/ the bastard RTD/Moffat. They let me barrow them to play in my sandbox.

**Author's Notes: **For the June picture prompt #4 WARNING! Bit of a spoiler for the end of Season 4. Unbetaed at the moment. All mistakes are mine, point them out and I will try to fix.

Spoiler- I used the footage and pictures taken from Roses return and her and the Doctors meeting to end this. (Where he runs down the street after seeing her then falls over getting hit, by who knows what. )

The Doctor stared at the fridge. Fingers lay across his tongue in mid jam lick. Random words were stuck to the door circling around two. SPOON NOW. It didn't help they were all shockingly bright pink. He gave the words a heavy eye roll and huff before turning back to the drawers to find a spoon his companion demanded he use. He twisted he fingers about in the light to make sure he got every last big of jam licked off before he picked up the offending utensil. He did not want a repeat of his last venture with jam covered digits in the utensil drawer. Rose had him washing ever last dish in the Kitchen. How she managed it he still was not sure. Vaguely remembers a mention about Jackie, shopping and something else ridiculously horrifying to do with her mother.

Rose couldn't not understand that jam was meant to eat with fingers. A spoon was all metal-ly with no real taste values. Not to mention the ghastly thing was rounded , oval like and could not fit in all the corners of the jar like fingers could. Causing there to be jam that could not be gotten out and wasted. Maybe if he had a square spoon it might work better. It would be better suited to get around the jar than the round one could. He wrinkled his nose as another spoon full was jammed into his mouth. Who made square spoons? There would be no logic to it. A square spoon jut did not work with a round bowl. The shocking pink caught his eye again as he passed to leave the room. He stopped in mid lick and gave one of his best devilish "I am up to no good" grins.

Rose stared at the poor box struggling to keep the laughter in. How he did it, she was not sure or even wanted to know. There it was, the history of the spoon, laid out before her in the bright pink magnets words she had bought the last trip to Earth. Hoping they would add a bit more fun to the down times they had. He had duplicated the set a few times over and added words to make sure he had enough. Laughter finally won out as she doubled over and let it out. Trust him to take it a few giant steps forward in the game. She quickly pulled out her phone taking a picture of it. Her mum would not believe her if she told her. A picture after all, is worth a thousand words. She let out a few giggles and snorts as she mixed the words up from the history lesson. Stepping a few feet back she studied the jumbled mass. He eyes lit up. Checking the hall to make sure the Doctor was no where near. She quickly selected the six words she needed and slid the rest down the door to make room. She gave her work a bright smile before flitting out the door with a bounce. She let out a small cackle at thought of the chaos her little sentence would bring.

Rose peeked around the Kitchen door. It had been almost 7 hours since she had last seen the Doctor. 5 hours since she had messed about in the kitchen. What she saw had her shaking in silent laughter. The Doctor sat in a chair backwards. Arms crossed against the top, jar of jam in one hand, other drumming against the wood and spoon dangling out of his mouth as he glared at the fridge. Demanding it tell what the little sentence meant. She shook her head making her way to the control room. He would find her sooner or later and demand to know the meaning. Reaching the control room she turned and yelled down the hall to her wayward companion.

"Docta, stop mucking about. We are going to be late." She could hear the eye roll and gave a small smile knowing what would be said next.

"ROSE! We are in a TARDIS! Time Machine. Me Time Lord. Can never be late."

"Dunno. With you driving we could be early, by a few hundred years. Or late bye a few decades. "

" OI!" She heard him approaching behind her and quickly dodged around the control panel. She leaned around the side when he entered the room tongue between her teeth. He gave her a bit of a pout.

" No backseat driving!"

They quickly slipped into their usual banter. The words on the fridge forgotten for now.

He starred at the fridge with a sad smile. He could not bring himself to erase the little sentence she had left him. He would have asked her the meaning if he knew she would have been taken from him a few days later by void separating their worlds. He had forgotten about it until Donna had brought it up. Martha some how knew who left it and never asked. Donna, knew and still pushed. Demanding he stop being ...Emo was the word she used. He would have to look the word up later. It did not ring any bells being something he never used before.

He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. A smile slowly spread on his face. She was coming back and he could ask her. Hope spread in his chest maybe, just maybe he could have one more good day. Thinking back to the day Jamie lived, everyone lived. Maybe the cosmos would let him have one more day like that and with her.

" OI! Earth to Mars!" he turned to give his ginger companion a glare. She rolled her eyes with a huff. "Don't get all Lord-y with me Space boy. Your thingie is making that noise you wanted me to listen for. " He gave her a brilliant smile and sprang from the kitchen with a flourish.

"Come one Donna. Things to do. Places to see. Missing companions to find." Donna laughed as she followed behind him a bit more slowly. He was like a kid who just found out it was Christmas morning and his birthday all rolled into one. The TARDIS gave a small jolt as it landed down.

He stared down at the blood slowly seeping though his jacket. He could not believe it he had been shot. Not directly it was a ricochet non the less, but he had been shot. Rose was quickly by his side, throwing her gun off to get closer to him. Bad enough she had the gun, but one that huge, REALLY. He gave the thing a funny look before pain made it self very clear to him.

"DOCTOR!" Her yell brought him back and the pain pushed to the side. "Docta you are hurt! We gotta get ya back to the TARDIS." She looked up to see figures rushing over to them. She gave a quick glance to her gun it was with in reach should she needed.

"Rose Tyler." His voice brought her attention back to him. He reached up to cup her cheek. She gave him smile as tears stung her eyes. He was hurt and it was her fault. He smiled back.

" What does the words on the fridge mean?" She stared down at him in shock. Here he was bleeding out, enemies closing in, the first time they had talked to each other since that horrible day in Normandy. Let alone they were able to touch and all he could say was that. She let out a laugh to stop from crying.

" You stupid alien git!" She looked up as she heard voices nearing. Jack and Donna swooped in helping to get him up and into the TARDIS. His questions thrown to the back burner in her mind. Other things were more important.

They eased him into the Captains chair. Rose and Donna worked at digging through the layers of clothes he wore to get to the wound. Jack dropped Rose's gun against the control panel as he made his way past them to the med bay. They finally got the last layer moved back for Jack to return with the med supplies. The Doctor eyes never left Rose's face at Jack dressed him. He winced, but refused to close his eyes. To scared it was all a nightmare.

Jack finished with the last of the bandages and lifted the Doctor a little higher in the chair. He gave a snort. " You know Doc, you have more lives than a cat." Rose gave him a bit of a shove in the back. He quickly stood up throwing his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back.

"OI!" Rose untangled her self from Jack and sat next to the pouting Time Lord. Sometimes she swears Jack has more hand than just two.

"He gets a hug, you get this..." She leaned in a gave him a kiss. Breaking away she stood up hands on her hips proving every inch she was her mother daughter. " What the hell do you think you were doing. Running to me while I have a Dalek behind me. You big stupid – Time Lord!'" Donna stood next to the fiery blond leveling her glare his way throwing her two cents at him as well. Jack back up behind the duo hands up in surrender. He slowly shifted his body in front of the overly large gun Rose had been toting. Just encase either of them felt they needed to inflict more damage.

The Doctor let his companions yell at him a look of joy never leaving his face.

"Rose...what do the words mean?" Rose stop in mid rant mouth open in confusion. He was lying there hurt, a war going on about them and he wanted to know what? Donna turned towards Rose nodding in agreement. Rose bounced back and forth between the two. She looked back at Jack who only shrugged.

"Words?"

"Ya, those six little words you have on the fridge. I ask Space boy about 'em he gets all quiet and stares at them for hours at a time. They really bug the hell out of him." Rose stared as Donna in complete shock. She covered her face her body shaking. Looking back at the Doctor she was laughing as tears fell. Leaning over him she stroked a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Alien git. I told you what they meant on the beach." Realization broke out in his eyes as he gave a big grin. There were three words she said to him on that beach. Ones he never were able to reply to.

"Quite right." Grinning back she leaned in to give him a proper kiss. Donna floated to the other side of the room to give them privacy. Jack was content to watch for a bit before curiosity nagged at him. He made his way towards the kitchen.

Donna smiled as she heard the whoops and hollers of laughter Jack sent down the hall. He had found the little message. The Doctor and Rose gave a small giggle as well. Each plotting their next message to another..

Jack leaned against the door of the fridge. His hand under the sentence propping him up as he struggled to contain the laughter. Rose had gotten the Doctor good. He laughed harder at how much the six little words had tormented the man. He looked up and grinned though the tears.

" I know something you don't know."

Jack smiled as he added his own message with a little hope sprinkled on it.

"There is a happy ending to a long story"


End file.
